USA (Generals)
The United States of America (United States, America, US, or USA) is a federal democratic republic in North America consisting primarily of fifty states. The United States is the world's third largest nation by population and fourth largest by area, and as of 2009, the world's largest economy, with the highest income per capita for a country of its size. The United States established its independence after British colonists rose up against their colonial masters in the late 18th century. Rapid industrialization in the 19th and 20th century was accompanied by territorial expansion and scientific innovation. By the early 20th century it is considered a "Great Power". Following the defeat of the Axis Powers in the Second World War in 1945, the USA was one of the five permanent Security Council members in the United Nations. Due to the political, economic and military dominance of the United States, it is considered one of the two superpowers of the world during the early 21st century. The threat that global terrorism posed to American global interests dragged the United States, along with China, into a world war against a rogue paramilitary organization called the Global Liberation Army. Although US forces initially scored early victories in the war, the United States ultimately came out of the conflict exhausted and humiliated by the GLA and overshadowed by China. Description The United States of America was one of the 2 world superpowers along with China at the beginning of the war against the GLA. It was aided by China in this conflict and had great influence over world politics. At first, the USA was reluctant to get involved in any battles against the GLA, denying claims that the organization was likely to 'run into' their forces stationed in the Middle East. However, around 2020 the US joined the war to try and drive the ever-spreading GLA out of Asia, as it became clear that the organization indeed threatened American global interests. The American's first taste of combat with the GLA came with a GLA force overran the American airbase in Adana, Turkey, followed by a series of humiliating defeats at the hands of a brilliant GLA general culminating in the defeat of Chinese and American forces stationed at Baikonur in the First Battle of Baikonur. The Americans quickly struck back against the GLA in the Middle East, striking against GLA strongholds in Iraq, Yemen and also in Kazakhstan. The first wave of operations against the GLA culminated in Operation Last Call, an attack by combined US and Chinese forces against the GLA 'capital' located at Akmola, Kazakhstan. US officials believed that this would be the end of the GLA, and American troops celebrated with the locals in Akmola following the victory. The Zero Hour In reality, the GLA defeat at Akmola was not the end of the organization, as it had spread too far throughout the region, and quickly resumed military operations in the Middle East. Baikonur Cosmodrome, still under GLA control, was used to launch a biochemical missile against a US naval base in northern Europe. The US launched a new campaign to re-take the facility and crush the GLA's new leadership. Dr. Thrax was identified as the new GLA mastermind. The US worked systematically, gathering intelligence on the nefarious Thrax through covert operations deep into enemy territory, while simultaneously conducting other operations where necessary (such as protecting UN civilian aid from GLA attack). During Operation Black Gold, the US entered Iran in order to capture the oil fields that were funding Dr. Thrax's campaign of terror. Following the success of this operation, the US followed Thrax's forces to a city with a number of missile launch pads, from which Thrax planned to launch rockets that would spread his latest toxin, Anthrax Gamma, across the globe. The US stood firm in the face of this diabolical threat, and successfully defeated and killed Dr Thrax, and captured all of his subordinates. Having saved the world from the threat of mass contamination, US Commanders bathed in the glory and respect that came in from far and wide. For a while it appeared that the USA had finally defeated the GLA. The GLA was indeed fragmented after the loss of Dr. Thrax, but soon regrouped under a new leadership. In revenge, the revitalized GLA used a captured particle cannon to destroy the aircraft carrier, USS Reagan, stationed at Crete. This was a great blow to American prestige but worse was to come. The GLA immediately struck the west coast of the United States, stealing various chemical and biological weapons. America had never been invaded by a terrorist organization in this way before and many believed the US was "impregnable". US officials were shocked and pulled much of the US forces overseas back to the states in what they called a "tactical re-evaluation of military deployment," which essentially meant retreat. While well-meaning, the sudden withdrawal of US troops caused much of Europe to fall to the GLA. The US CENTCOM Europe Base in Stuttgart, Germany was overrun by the GLA, who looted its high-tech military hardware for their own means. Global opinion considered this a defeat. When China's assault on the GLA successfully defeated the GLA in Europe, China surpassed the USA in global importance, declaring that United States' power was "reaching no further than its own shores now." After the War With the captured GLA leaders on trial in the World Court and NATO a mere political afterthought, the Chinese Premier and the European leaders met at the meeting of the newly-established Eurasian Unity League, to discuss future cooperation. From Hong Kong to Paris, the citizens of many nations cheered China's actions in Europe, and China is now considered the world's leading superpower. The war had left the US reduced to a mere shadow of its former self. As it has been weakened and humiliated by the GLA, the United States was forced to order its forces to pull out from overseas to strengthen homeland security and rebuild, which shattered America's global influence and resulted in the fall of its weapons and facilities to the GLA. With its forces shattered to ruins and commanders either killed or captured, the GLA was no longer a significant threat to the world. Official Fact Sheet Mandate A federal constitutional democratic republic comprising 50 states, 1 federal district, and 14 territories. Bases of Operations Capital city is Washington, D.C. The United States maintained large military bases around the world, including in Europe and the Middle East. U.S. CENTCOM headquarters located outside Stuttgart, Germany. NOTE: U.S. CENTCOM in reality is not located in Stuttgart, Germany but located at MacDill AFB in Florida. The HQ for EUCOM (EUropean COMmand) and AFRICOM (AFRIcan COMmand) are located in Stuttgart, Germany. Ideology Democracy, capitalism, national and global security Military strength Military forces rely on expensive high technology munitions. Having the largest Army, Navy and Air Force in the world, the U.S. also has control and many assets in space, not to mention large number of troops stationed in the Middle East, South Asia, East Asia, North Africa, Europe, and the U.S. itself. Economic strength The United States is home to many of world's largest corporations. It also has the world's largest GDP, and massive industrial, service, energy, and technology sectors. Political strength One of the world's superpowers and a permanent UN Security Council member with veto powers. Defense treaties with neighboring nations and many nations in Europe and the Asia-Pacific region allow the US to gain influence in those said regions (i.e. oil, politics, etc.) Affiliations United Nation Organization, NATO (mutual defense treaty with Canada and European nations), ANZUS treaty with Australia and New Zealand, defense treaties with Japan and South Korea, Rio Pact treaty with Latin American nations, alliances with Middle Eastern and African countries, and allied with the People's Republic of China (military cooperation against global terrorism). Resources Having the world's largest economies the USA can afford to deliver money to its commanders. This is directed to the Supply Drop Zones, and is much needed, as cutting-edge US units are often expensive. While their Chinooks can deliver large quantities of supplies, the United States has the slowest gathering rate of all factions, requiring two or more Chinooks in the air at all times to maintain suitable funds. While not having the vast numbers of the GLA, the US has a technological edge, its units able to inflict precise and devastating attacks, and with an increased likelihood of being able to come home to tell the tale. Fighting Techniques The USA uses advanced, but oftentimes experimental, technology with precise targeting and well trained infantry. It also commands a powerful air force, which includes the F-22 Raptorand the Aurora strike bomber. The USA's superweapon of choice, the Particle Cannon, allows for more precise and continuous destruction than other factions' crude, area-blast weapons. With a vast amount of intelligence-gathering resources available, US commanders are scarcely seen making any blundering errors when engaging the enemy, regularly picking the correct weak spots as indicated by their satellite scans. Most of the USA's units are of high quality, despite more expensive than their Chinese counterparts; even their basic infantry unit, the Ranger is able to defeat its Chinese and GLA counterparts. While their high technology greatly augments the USA's fighting capabilities, it comes at very high costs. This, combined with their slow economy, forces the USA to field a smaller and more specialized army. The Crusader-class Tank, as of all modern MBTs, can defeat its foreign counterparts (except when the Horde Bonusapplies to Battlemasters) in one on one fights and the Paladin-class is known to shoot down small missiles with lasers but are expensive and require a General Point (like Marauders) for standard tanks. Technology Level Obviously high due to the use of proven high-tech weaponry that can outpower, outclass and outtech the raw firepower of tested and proven weaponry by the People's Liberation Army (China) and the guerrilla tactics and old weaponry (World War II and Cold War Soviet-era weaponry) of the Global Liberation Army (G.L.A.). Some technologies used by the U.S.A: # Advanced Superweapons # Cold Fusion # Advanced Cold Fusion # Advanced Air Force # Lasers # Air Supremacy # Target Designator Lasers # Point Defense Laser # Spy Satellites # Intelligence # Advanced Defenses USA Wiki page - http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/United_States_of_America_(Generals) European Union The European Union was a supranational union of twenty-seven countries in Europe before the GLA War. During the events of the Second GLA War, the European Union is refashioned into a military alliance to challenge the Asia-Pacific Alliance and a revitalized Global Liberation Army. History Background The origins of the EU dated back as early as the 1950s. To prevent another war breaking out on the continent, France and Germany, historically two mortal enemies since the Franco-Prussian War, banded together to form the European Coal and Steel Community in 1951. Since coal and steel were vital commodities to wage war at the time, neither country could face off against each other when their resources were in the hands of an independent authority. The lower counties (Belgium, Netherlands and Luxembourg) joined in so as not to be caught in another crossfire between the two European powers. Formation of the EU The ECSC has since evolved into the European Economic Community (the EEC) with the signing of the Treaty of Rome in 1957, with more European countries not under communist regimes joining the group as it grew economically. The signing of the Single European Act in 1986 allowed Europeans in member countries to move freely within the group, and the Maastricht Treaty of 1992 transformed what had solely been an economic group into the European Union with its own political structure and government, autonomous to those of the member states. Eventually it became a monetary union with a single currency, though only a few EU members such as Britain did not adopt the euro. The fall of the Iron Curtain had meant Eastern European countries applying for EU membership and the EU grew bigger to accommodate the former Soviet bloc. First GLA War Initially in 2013, the EU was allied with the United States, which had a major military presence on the continent, such as a naval base in Crete and a Central Command in Stuttgart, Germany. Previously not a target of the Global Liberation Army, the terrorists later struck against Europe and attacked the US bases. Humiliated, the US military retreated back to their homeland and left the EU to virtually be under GLA occupation. China struck back with a nuclear missile after being embarrassed by the GLA's capture of Chinese weapons against American forces. The European Council later made China promise to restrain usage of nuclear weapons in return for liberating Europe from the GLA. When the GLA were finally defeated near Hamburg, the EU and China formed the Eurasian Unity League to replace the US-led NATO. Second GLA War Sometime after the First GLA War, the European Union, determined not to be dictated to by any foreign power, unified the militaries of its member states and began rapidly expanding and militarizing. Soon, the European Union became the most technologically powerful faction in the world, replacing the declining United States. As the EU continued to rise as a superpower, relations between the EU and China had worsened, leading to the fragmentation and eventual dissolution of the Eurasian Unity League. Furthermore, their expansionist agenda has led to nations becoming EU satellites and dictators having the backing of the EU, with the China-dominated Asia-Pacific Alliance becoming increasingly concerned by the EU's policies. In 2023, ten years after the end of the previous war, a series of bloody uprisings took place in several key EU satellite states, apparently caused by a revitalized GLA. Military doctrine The military doctrine of the European Union in the Second GLA War is similar to that of the United States military in the First GLA War. The EU rely on expensive up-to-date high-tech weapons to counter the ingenuity of the Global Liberation Army and the raw tried-and-tested firepower of the Asian-Pacific Alliance. Rapid deployment and mobile assaults are the essential elements to a European Union victory. With the United States no longer a major world player, the EU had also taken up the mantle of having the world's most versatile airforce, ranging from VTOLs and helicopters to high-speed fixed-wing aircraft. The main differences between the US and the EU are how each side employs their forces and use of military tech. The US Army was versatile and their units having multiple uses, whereas the Europeans are more specialized and more direct. Technological level The EU is the most technologically advanced faction of the three belligerents during the Second GLA War. It may be even more technologically advanced than the United States itself whereas the EU can pool in scientists from the various member nations and collectively develop experimental weapons; the US could only find and employ weapons scientists within its own borders. In fact, its Experimental Weapons section is led by a scientist who is also a high-ranking general, Dr. Egon Schuller going by the codename of Cutting Edge. Examples of EU technology: * Nanotechnology (evidence in Healing & Repair Hubs) * Railguns (which also have effects of plasma streamers) * Military lasers (different from the lasers of the United States) * Orbital based Plasma Weapons (Orbital Collider as a prime example) * Light Gas Guns (evident by the blue fire effects) EU Wiki Page - http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/European_Union_(Generals) Inventory Generals 1/Zero Hour Infantry * Ranger * Missile Defender * Pathfinder * Pilot * Navy SEAL * Colonel Burton * CIA agent = Vehicles * Construction Dozer * Humvee * Ambulance * Repair vehicle * Avenger * American supply truck * American POW truck * Repair drone * Medical drone * Sentry Drone * Sniper drone * Guardian drone * Leopard tank * Crusader Tank * Paladin Tank * Mammoth tank * Tomahawk Launcher * Microwave tank * Laser Tank Naval Vessels * Amphibious Transport * Patrol boat * Battleship * Aircraft carrier Air Craft * Scout Drone * Battle Drone * Hellfire Drone * Comanche * Chinook * Combat Chinook * Raptor * King Raptor * Aurora * Aurora Alpha * A-10 strike * Stealth Fighter * B-3 bomber * C-130 Hercules * B-52 Stratofortress * Starlifter transport * Spectre gunship Gen1_Ranger_Icons.png|Ranger Gen1_Missile_Defender_Icons.png|Missile Defender Javelin_team_icon.png|Javelin team (Fan-made) Enforcer_icon.png|Enforcer (Fan-made) Vanguard_icon.png|Vanguard (Fan-made) Gen1_Pathfinder_Icons.png|Pathfinder Seal_icon.png|Seal (Fan-made) Gen1_Navy_SEAL_Icons.png|Navy SEAL Green_beret_icon.png|Green beret (Fan-made) Delta_force_operator_icon.png|Delta force operator (Fan-made) USA-LD.jpg|Laser Trooper Colonel_burton_icon.png|Colonel burton (Fan-made) Gen1_Burton_Icons.png|Colonel Burton Gen1_Pilot_Icons.png|Pilot Cyborg-render.jpg|Cyborg Gen1_USA_Construction_Dozer_Icons.png|Construction Dozer USA construction robot.jpg|Construction robot USAHeavyDozer1.jpg|Heavy Construction Dozer Atv_humvee_icon.png|Atv humvee (Fan-made) Airborne_humvee_icon.png|Airborne humvee (Fan-made) Gen1_Humvee_Icons.png|Humvee Gen1_Ambulance_Icons.png|Ambulance AAH_Render.jpg|Assault Humvee ZH_Avenger_Icons.png|Avenger At_drone_icon.png|At drone (Fan-made) USAMedic-render.jpg|Medic droid Termite_drone_icon.png|Termite drone (Fan-made) Repair_drone_icon.png|Repair drone (Fan-made) Super weapon Defense cores.jpg|Super Weapon Defense Cores Mule_drone_icon.png|Mule drone (Fan-made) Recon_drone_icon.png|Recon drone (Fan-made) ZH_Sentry_Drone_Icons.png|Sentry Drone Sentry_drone_icon.png|Sentry drone (Fan-made) Guardian_drone_icon.png|Guardian drone (Fan-made) Hound Droid.jpg|Hound Droid Gen1_USA_POW_Truck_Icons.png|POW Truck Patriot_sam_icon.png|Patriot sam (Fan-made) MTHELShieldRender.jpg|MTHEL and Energy Shield Wasp_hive_icon.png|Wasp hive (Fan-made) Bradley_ifv_icon.png|Bradley ifv (Fan-made) Coyote-Render.jpg|Coyote Light Tank Challenger-2 MBT.jpg|Challenger-2 MBT Acolyte_tank_icon.png|Acolyte tank (Fan-made) Gen1_Crusader_Tank_Icons.png|Crusader Tank Gen1_Paladin_Tank_Icons.png|Paladin Tank Crusader_tank_icon.png|Crusader tank (Fan-made) CNCG_Crusader_Beta_(Leopard).png|Leopard tank CNCG_Mammoth_Tank.png|Mammoth Tank ZH_Warlock_Icons.png|Microwave tank Gen1_Tomahawk_Launcher_Icons.png|Tomahawk Launcher Chaparral_icon.png|Chaparral (Fan-made) ZH_Laser_Tank_Icons.jpg|Laser Tank laser avenger tank.jpg|Laser Avenger Tank Super weapon centurion .jpg|Centurion Omega mobile particle Cannon.jpg|Omega mobile particle Cannon LibraRender.jpg|Libra USALancer-render.jpg|Lancer Angels.jpg|Angels USASeraphim-render.jpg|Seraphim combat mech Phobos artillery Mech.jpg|Phobos Artillery Mech Saturn-render.jpg|Saturn Walking Fortress Targeteer_drone_icon.png|Targeteer drone (Fan-made) DroneArmorIcon.png|Scout Drone Gen1_Battle_Drone_Icons.png|Battle Drone ZH_Hellfire_Drone_Icons.png|Hellfire Drone Hunter_killer_drone_icon.png|Hunter killer drone (Fan-made) Drone_airlifter_icon.png|Drone airlifter (Fan-made) Gen1_Chinook_Icons.jpg|Chinook ZH_Combat_Chinook_Icons.jpg|Combat Chinook Osprey_icon.png|Osprey (Fan-made) Starlifter_icon.png|Starlifter (Fan-made) Little_bird_icon.png|Little bird (Fan-made) Cobra_icon.png|Cobra (Fan-made) Viper_icon.png|Viper (Fan-made) Gen1_Comanche_Icons.jpg|Comanche puma.jpg|puma f6.jpg|F6 Fighter b_fighter.jpg|B Fighter Gen1_Raptor_Icons.jpg|Raptor ZH_King_Raptor_Icons.jpg|King Raptor Widowmaker_icon.png|Widowmaker (Fan-made) Gen1_Aurora_Icons.png|Aurora ZH_Aurora_Alpha_Icons.jpg|Aurora Alpha Spectrekopie.jpg|Spectre gunship Gen1_Stealth_Fighter_Icons.jpg|Stealth Fighter Nighthawk_icon.png|Nighthawk (Fan-made) usa_b_3__wyvern__bomber_by_comrade_woo-d5ubej4.jpg|Wyvern bomber B1Bomber00.jpg|B1 Lancer Bomber B-3_Gen1_Game1.jpg|B-3 bomber usa_b_4__chimera__bomber_by_comrade_woo-d5ubfai.jpg|b-4 chimera bomber USAtransport.png|Amphibious Transport USABattleship.png|Battleship C&C_Generals_Aircraft_Carrier.JPG.jpg|Aircraft Carrier EU Inventory Generals 2 Infantry * Recon squad * Shock trooper * Railgun squad * Rocket squad * Sniper team * Fireteam * Gerhardt Krause Vehicles * Bulldozer * Fox LRV * APC * Assault APC * Longbow * Aegis tank * Heavy assault laser * Railgun tank * Experimental railgun tank * Trident Aircraft * Air Transport Helicopter * Valkyrie * Phantom * Orca * Fighter-bomber * Harvester EU_RifleSoldierSquad_Portrait.png|Recon squad EU_ShockTrooperSquad_Portrait.png|Shock trooper EU_EliteRailgunSoldierSquad_Portrait.png|Railgun squad EU_RocketSoldierSquad_Portrait.png|Rocket squad EU_EliteSniperSquad_Portrait.png|Sniper team EU_Fire_Team_portrait.png|Fireteam EU_Commando_Portrait.png|Gerhardt Krause EU_ConstructionUnit_Portrait.png|Bulldozer EU_LightReconVehicle_Portrait.png|Fox LRV EU_APC_Portrait.png|Armoured Personnel Carrier EU_APC_Assault_Portrait.png|Assault Armoured Personnel Carrier Gen2_Longbow_Cameo.png|Longbow Gen2_Eu_Trident.png|Trident EU_MediumCannonTank_Portrait.png|MK.217 Aegis tank EU_HeavyLaserTank_Portrait.png|Heavy Assault Laser EU_HeavyRailgunTank_Portrait.png|Heavy Railgun tank Gen2_EU_Experimental_Railgun_Tank.png|Experimental Railgun tank EU_HeavyRocketHelo_Portrait.png|Valkyrie EU_LightStealthHelo_Portrait.png|Phantom EU_LightRocketHelo_Portrait.png|Orca EU_Harvester_Portrait.png|Harvester EU_Airbomber_Portrait.png|Airbomber Gen2_EU_Air_Transport_Helicopter.png|Air Transport Helicopter Category:Command & Conquer Category:Factions